<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Stream for Halloween by Saiansfw (Karukos)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316633">A Stream for Halloween</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw'>Saiansfw (Karukos)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Friday the 13th Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Genderbending, Horror, Mind Control, Recording, Smut, Stomach Bulging, Turnaround</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karukos/pseuds/Saiansfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is here and Alex wants to make it special. Working as a camboy, he sets out to Camp Crystal Lake, trying to use the spooky location as a backdrop for his Halloween stream. However, the guardian of the Camp does not like intruders...</p><p>Partially inspired by Kotobukiya's Jason Voorhees Design</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genderbent Jason Voorhees/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Stream for Halloween</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Is this thing working?" A few more taps against the camera and a glance at the computer screen assured that everything was in working order. Seemed like everything survived the trip at the back of his pickup. He rummaged around in the pocket of his shorts, pulling out a modem stick, plugging it into his computer.</p><p>A few moments passed as everything was loading up. With a quick speed test he made sure that everything was set up for streaming. After all, it took him forever to find a contract that not only worked but also wouldn't cost him a fortune. Even if it was meant for only one night, it felt like the companies tried to ruin him for even trying.</p><p>With everything like that said and done and thought about he moved back, looking at the screen while he turned slowly before the camera to observe his outfit, if everything was in the right place and was looking good:</p><p>A flannel shirt that he had bound so that it would look like it was some weird bra over his rather flat chest. Thin belly was out in the open, looking particularly good when he stretched. Jean shorts for bottoms, with a few rips here and there, where he could see a bit of flannel pattern peak through. Finishing off the look was some sliced up fishnet stocking, that cut a tiny bit into his skin to accentuate his curvy thighs.</p><p>With a small grin he turned around, looking over his shoulder at the screen. Out of a hole at the back of his shorts, peaked a furry tail that was wagging about, when he was shaking his hips. </p><p>Seemed like everything was looking fine! Only thing missing now was a headband with wolf ears on it and some furry gloves with claws and the sexy werewolf femboy was ready for his Halloween livestream!. May it bring in lots of money to make this little trip worth it!</p><p>Putting on the hair band he admired the grey fur against his blue-dyed hair, admiring the contrast before he started the livestream. Almost instinctively he started to push his butt back and curving his back to squeeze a rather noticeable bulge between his thighs to let it disappear. This one would be for later!</p><p>“I welcome everybody to Camp Crystal Lake for BigSurpise’s sexy Halloween Spook Extravaganza!!!” He announced happily to his stream the moment enough viewers were watching him. He was already pretty nervous as things were going, channeling all of that anxiety in an excited bouncing in place as he started interacting with chat a little bit, adjusting his camera a little bit while he began to tease and wiggle around to make himself appealing to the audience. Just a girly boy doing naughty, girly things~ </p>
<hr/><p>Small bit of shaking... it was all it took for her to stirr. Eyes were opening in the lake, glowing red under the cover of a chipped up hockey mask. She sensed something. Somebody. </p><p>A heart that was still started beating again, limbs that had been resting the whole time moved once more as they pulled themselves out of the mud of the bottom of the lake. The curse had felt the presence of an intruder, the voice of her mother echoed once again: “Kill them all, Jessy! Kill them all!”</p><p>A command, an urge that was echoing through her mind over and over as Jessy Voorhees stood at the bottom of the lake and slowly started to make her way to the shore, through the kelp and the debris floating about.</p><p>Without as much as a gasp, her head started breaking through the surface of the water, looking through the cool autumn air. Little had changed since the last time she had been fending off intruders. Nature had started taking back more and more of what had remained of the old camp Crystal Lake. </p><p>Some signs of her activity still lay about too, a lost bone here and there but most importantly, lodged into the stump of a tree was a woodcutter's ax. The red paint had been chipped off by the elements and time, but the blade, protected by the surrounding wood, had remained mostly untouched. With a smile under her mask she gently grasped the wooden handle, feeling the cool wood against her wet skin before roughly pulling it free, the edge singing as she finally freed it from the involuntary sheath. It was not as sharp as the day she left it... but it was still sharp enough to part, cut, maim... kill.</p><p>Delighted at the weight in her hand she turned her head around, the faint glow of blue light was somewhere in the distance in the forest. And that was the direction she was taking, while the voice of her mother kept screaming: “Kill them all, Jessy! Kill them all!”</p>
<hr/><p>So far so good! He had started the stream and viewers started rolling in. Some subscriptions, some donations, the chat started to fill with people and viewers, one after the other, bit by bit. He would prance around in view of his camera, smiling here and there, striking appealing poses and tugging on his clothes enough to here and there reveal a bit more skin. He liked the picture he was seeing in the preview of his screen. </p><p>New viewers seemed to think the same, wondering if they were watching a cute girl with a flat chest, or a cute boy with wide hips... Not that his responses were helping.</p><p>"Maybe I am a girl, maybe I am not~" he said with a cute giggle, loving the confusion he sowed with a voice that was hard to place if it was a male or a female. </p><p>And with him dancing and turning, jumping back and forth in front of the camera started pulling the attention to the peculiar placement of his tail. Some were already joking about the obvious, some were asking for him to state it; bless those innocent souls that were just wondering how the tail held up so well.</p><p>taking a bit of the tip in his hands he started spinning it between his fingers turned around and twisting his head to explain: "Oh, you see, this is going to be special~ We get to it when we get to it, but I have been preparing quite a lot for this~..." </p><p>While he continued to talk, it seemed like the rest of his chat apparently seemed to have stopped paying attention to the words he was saying. All they looked at was the figure appearing from the shadows of the forest. A hulking figure, shrouded by the shadows of the trees. It was hard to make out a silhouette but even in the contrast to the illuminated clearing, the white hockey mask and the red glowing eyes were clearly visible, clearly coming closer... and Alex had not noticed it, yet.</p><p>It was quite surprising how high a voice could go. The moment he saw something moving on screen he spun around, only just in time to see the murderous glow in those red eyes, before he threw himself to the side, away from that weapon that was coming down in that very moment.</p><p>Sparks flew through the air, brushing over skin and clothes equally, when the blade of the hatchet made contact with the rear of his truck, cutting a deep gash into the metal. With that much force, he didn't even want to imagine what would have happened with his body if this strike had managed to hit! </p><p>For a short moment he had time to look and see, who was attacking him, but all he could see in this lighting was a brown coat obscuring their form and heavy boots that were pushing against the trunk of his car to yank the ax free with so much force that the whole car was shaking so hard, that one could hear the springs squeak loudly in agony. Just how strong was this thing?!</p><p>He was not going to sit around and find out! As quickly as he could, he jumped onto his feet, dashing past his car. While passing by, he grabbed the camera, yanking it from its socket, with the thing jumping over to bluetooth immediately. Alex knew it was connected still, turning the camera towards him as he was booking it. With the screen on the camera he looked over his shoulder, seeing the red glowing eyes moving, but the distance between them was not increasing. </p><p>"Okay, guys, I know how this looks... but i need you to go ahead and call up the police. I am at..." That was the point where the connection of the camera didn't hold up. The connection was spotty, flickering for a second before it just disconnected, the picture on stream completely disappearing. All his audience could hear was a panicked voice in the background with no chance of understanding what it was saying and the loud footsteps leading away from the microphone bit by bit. </p><p>"...Camp Crystal Lake. Please somebody call them and get me out of here. This thing really is going to kill me for sure!" His voice cracked ever so lightly as he squeaked into the camera in clear fear. He just hoped that the message got through as he continued to run until he felt the burn in his lung, the cold sting in his chest each time he breathed in. </p><p>The best he could he kept pushing himself, but no matter how hard he tried, there was a rhythm going on right behind him, accentuated with the cracking of branches and the rustling of leaves. Heavy boots thumped into the ground, carrying his pursuer faster while walking than he could run. Given that it was quite a bit taller than he was, somehow that didn't even really surprise him.</p><p>With his mind racing like a rocket, he twisted and turned his head, trying to look for a possibility to shake her off, but there was not much. He pushed himself tightly past trees as he kept running and running, his free hand sliding along the bark as he tried his absolute hardest to make as sharp turns as possible to shake the murderer off, but it seemed to do very little. Jumping through the two halves of a forked tree he had hoped to gain some distance, but all that was quickly turned away as he heard the ugly cracking of wet wood. One quick glance over his shoulder told him enough... she had torn the two tree trunks apart.</p><p>What in the world would stop it at all? He at least had to try something. Worst case scenario and he was dead either way! Of course, trying to run faster than his prosecutor didn't work so... </p><p>With a jump he reached up to try, putting all his weight onto a branch, that he managed to grab, pulling it down until his feet met the ground again and going as far back as he could before letting go. The tips of the branch whistled through the air and with a satisfying plastic thud, he could guess that he had just hit that creature right in its stupid hockey mask face! Oh, how he wished that was enough to celebrate, but he was not going to stick around long enough to figure out if that was enough to stop it, but he was definitely not going to count his chickens before they were hatched.</p><p>And so he ran farther and farther, again and again pulling branches down to hit the creature behind his back enough to make sure it could never catch up. In the distance, he could make out vague shapes, old cottages, a bungalow maybe... Regardless, he ran towards it, feeling the pursuiter still hot on his heels.</p><p>He didn't waste much time on the door. He already could see that those rusted hinges would not move easily. Luckily, one of the windows was broken up for a long time already. Taking a bit of a runup, he leapt through it, feeling the sides of the windows scraping against his hips, but ultimately... he was lithe enough to fit through it as he landed on in a cloud of dust on an old rug inside the thing. At least he was confident that the killer could not follow him in here so easily. </p><p>For a moment, he considered maybe hiding in here, but a quick look around told him that there was no great place to hide in here. As if sliding under a couch would actually get him away from somebody willing to split his head with a hatchet. Checking that he hadn't broken the camera with his sudden leap, he started running towards the backdoor of the building. That one was luckily way easier to open than the entry as the head sprinted out into the forest. </p><p>After he had run for a little while, his lungs burning, his legs aching and an uncomfortable pulsing running from his plugged up backside to his crotch, he finally was confident that he had shaken it off... at least for a little bit. His steps went slower, panting deep as Alex tried to suck in as much air as he possibly could. Given how large this area was and that he had no idea which way was civilization, he knew he was not safe yet, but at least he could regain some strength now.</p><p>Slowly he began to advance, trying to hold his direction inside the forest, the best he could. In a way, having his camera with him helped enormously. While nervous, he just turned the lens into his face and started whispering to it. Telling his imaginary audience how he was doing, what he was doing. He knew the connection to his computer had long since broken, being simply too far away, but there was some kind of reassurance in this. Something he could hardly explain.</p><p>After a while, somewhere in the distance he could see a vague shape, some kind of big square in the foggy distance. Maybe another bungalow, a place where he could hide and wait out until somebody hopefully came to his aid. For a moment, he wanted to run, excitedly skipping over a branch that laid on the floor, before reminding himself that running would grind the plug a bit more into him because the tail would move. And just with that thought alone, he felt the tightness of his pants increasing...</p><p>So, with slow steps he approached the shag, drawing closer with careful steps. Unfortunately for him, it did not seem like this was the kind of place he would want to hide in. Actually, he was not quite sure if he should enter... </p><p>It was, by every definition, a pile of trash forced into an approximation of a shed. A lot of wood and sheet metal basically constituting a box that would keep the forces of nature at bay to a certain extent. It looked a bit lived in, there was a chair standing out in the open, after all. </p><p>Approaching carefully still, he tried to look around, figuring out if somebody was in there. Luckily, it did not seem like there was not much room somebody could hide in as he stepped towards the door. A sleeping bag laid there, a table on the wall... basically the opening lead right into a living room. There was not a lot to see there, it was small, and besides the high ceilings nothing in here was really catching his eye... </p><p>... besides the small entry that leads into another room. He hadn't even entered it yet, but there was already a strange light coming from inside. For a moment, he hesitated to advance, but in the end, what did he have to lose? A deep breath and he stepped inside what basically amounted to a sanctum.</p><p>Bones of all kinds were littering the walls, animals mostly, but also humans, the realization of which made Alex's skin crawl with a chill. This was not any shed, this belonged to the killer. And it seemed like the killer had chosen him as the newest wall decoration! His eyes lingered on the bones for a bit too long to be comfortable for himself, so he quickly tried looking away, to the center of the room. After all, he could at least figure out what was being worshipped in here.</p><p>A small table was placed into the center of the room, on it sitting a sole picture. The picture of a woman, blonde, curly hair, a wide smile on her face, wearing a thick wool sweater. The picture was illuminated by a bunch of candles, more than  would have been necessary. Wax from lighting those candles had long since melted down and basically pooled around the picture and down the table. But that was not what intrigued him the most. </p><p>Right in front of the table, on a small podium that was placed there. On that podium laid a single wool sweater, very similar to the one the woman in the picture wore. Actually, it could be the same. Who knew how long this thing was lying there. Age and dust over time might have turned the snowwhite into something more akin to grey.</p><p>Leaning down a little bit, his hand touched the course wool, feeling how years of just lying around had made the fabric strangely stiff... Honestly, looking at the photo, somehow it was not really that hard to figure out who that shrine was dedicated to.</p><p>This was a shrine to its Mother!</p><p>Before the realization really could settle in, Alex suddenly heard a loud cracking. Heavy boots were stomping on the ground and somehow he got the feeling like the earth was shaking under every step. Fuck, he had spent too much time here. The killer had caught up. </p><p>Looking around quickly, he looked for some kind of escape. There was just one issue: This room had no windows, one entrance and no other exit. By accident, he had essentially trapped himself in here. Cold sweat started to run down his back, he considered trying to run out either way, even if that meant running basically into the arms of an ax wielding murderer...</p><p>Or...</p><p>The idea was maybe a bit crazy, but what was the worst that could happen? He was going to die either way. Looking into the camera he just hoped that, if anybody would find this, would hold it against him what he was about to do: </p><p>As he heard the steps approaching he quickly grabbed the musty, old sweater, quickly pulling it over his head before he shifted his posture a little bit and raised his pitch a little bit with a few hums. Just in time too! </p><p>With the ax already raised, the killer stepped through the door, swinging the ax through the air as if it was going to just let it come crash down a moment later. However, right in the middle of the movement this big thing suddenly stopped, staring at the sight before it.</p><p>Standing there with his hand extended out, the sweater arms almost falling over his hands and his eyes squeezed shut and head turned to the side, he gave a wordless command for his pursuer to stop. So stopping it did. For a moment, Alex hesitated, opening his eyes bit by bit as he realized that indeed he was still alive, the ax not having split him in two yet! </p><p>"Oh hello, sweetheart..." he began with his best impression of a mother, raising his voice a little bit higher to make it sound as convincingly feminine as possible. "... I am glad you are well. If you could, could you put that ax away?" He asked with a kind expression on his face. </p><p>It seemed to be working! At least somewhat! The hand balled around the handle of the murder weapon loosened up and with an almost scary cluttering sound it slipped from her hand down onto the ground. Even the stance of the killer seemed to relax. There was a soft step of rebalancing as the whole frame leaned more into the candle light.</p><p>And oh boy was Alex glad that he had the camera pointed at the creature from his hip, because he hardly could believe what he was seeing. What he had presumed to be some vaguely human shaped creature stalking him through all this turned out to be very much human. And a woman on top of that.</p><p>Absolutely towering over him was a girl with short but messy brown hair, scars and scratches all over her pale skin, which he could plenty see off. She was effectively wearing a blue tube top and a pair of jeans that had started to deteriorate to the point that inches wide holes littered her pant legs, making them essentially hot pants with some attachments. And it was good that he could see because even with the little movements she made right now, essentially just standing before him, he could see powerful muscles ripple underneath her skin. Most notably the abs on her belly that just stood out more than anything else. How all of that had been obscured by the large brown trench coat she was wearing on top of it all, was beyond him...</p><p>That she was also very well proportioned was not lost on him. Actually, it was everything but lost on him. After all that running with that damned tail buttplug brushing against everything inside him and worked up like that... how could he look away? Also, this woman had hunted him through the woods, almost murdered him to death at least two times, but now she seemed to be at his mercy? How could he look away?!</p><p>Just to test how well his commands would go he cleared his voice, asking with the sweet mother voice that had worked before: "My dear, can you take off your mask so I can see your face?" </p><p>For a moment, he thought that the woman before him was hesitating, but in the end, she reached to her face, grabbing the old hockey mask and twisted it until it sat on the side of her head. Excitement pulsed inside of him. It seemed like she was really listening to him. The front of his pants made a sudden throb, pulsing heavily as he set his eyes on what he was about to do: </p><p>Setting the camera on the stand next to the picture of the girl he was impersonating, he made sure the two of them were standing right in the picture before he moved over to the girl. Looking her up and down one more time he steeled his resolve before ordering her:</p><p>"Dear, can you please sit down before me?" he asked, grinning widely as the large woman went onto her knees before letting her butt drop right onto the ground, looking up at him with almost innocent eyes, still no words leaving her lips. Obedient and silent? He could get used to that~ </p><p>Looking down at the bulge that started protruding from his pants, he pointed towards it ordering: "Could you free what's hiding behind that bulge?"</p><p>The moment the question left his lips, he could feel a sting in his belly, excitement rushing through his whole body and arousal tingling up his spine as he saw the girl before him reach up, her hands hooking into the waistband of his pants. However, the moment those strong arms just suddenly tore open the thick denim, a small pang of fear started to well up inside of him once more. </p><p>Regardless of that, with his pants torn off, the reason why his username was BigSurprise, swung forward, finally free from the confines of his tights pants, smacking the former killer right in the face as the confused woman recoiled away from her "mother's" fat cock with a gasp and low grunt of confusion. For a split second, Alex was concerned that the spell was broken, but the moment he saw her eyes staring up at him, waiting for an explanation he knew he still got her. </p><p>Now there was only one thing to do: Grabbing the tail that had been "wagging" behind him the whole time, Alex turned slightly towards the camera as he started pulling it out, bit by bit. Taking a few relaxing breaths, he eased it out, the large bulb stretching out his pucker as slowly he removed the tail holding it in hand. For a moment, he felt empty... but he had something better to do now.</p><p>"Ok, dear, I want you to get on your hands and knees and slowly turn around, okay?" The girl instantly complied, dropped forward and turned around with her ass stretched out towards her "mother". A small whimper, left her lips, apparently expecting something now... With a wide grin, Alex could already guess it, but the punishment he had in mind was a little bit... different~ </p><p>Little by little, he started to edge down the pants that were covering his "daughter's" butt, pleased to find that she was wearing nothing underneath. That would make quite a few things easier! Spreading her cheeks apart, he could easily see both her holes, ripe for the taking... so he would~</p><p>First, he pressed the plug up against her pucker, feeling the twitching ring force fight against the intruder. Alex kept pushing, however, whispering to his "dear" to relax herself as much as possible. As soon as the thickest part of the plug stretched itself through her hole, the rest was basically sucked in while Jessy moaned out loudly at the sensation of having her butt stuffed with something so big.</p><p>It was a strange, displacing feeling that could hardly be placed. Something that became quite a bit worse when the thick tip of Alex's cock started to press against her cunt right below there, making her grit her teeth when a whimper escaped the normally silent throat. </p><p>The femboy couldn't help but take his time admiring what was in front of him. Biting his lips, he let his hands run over this well sculpted body, the curves of her hips before he laid his hands around her waist, feeling the tips of his fingers press against her abs before he started pushing forward, parting her lips with the only place all his testosterone had ever gone to... and it showed~</p><p>An inch... then another, slowly started disappearing into her folds, letting her feel quite the opposite of what she was usually doing. He was barely inside of her as he stopped for a moment, adjusting his position. "Cause you were a bad girl... I will have to punish you. Do you understand?" Alex whispered into her ear. THere was a grunt, something animalistic almost before she nodded. </p><p>He couldn't hide the big shiteating grin that started to form. Without any further words he pulled back, barely letting the tip stay inside, before he just thrust in as much as he could in one go. He did not even longer, not a moment, seeing how deep he did go because he was going to try and go deeper. </p><p>Pull back, and immediately thrusting again, both their grunts resonating through the room, followed by the next thrust immediately after. Each time pushing in deeper until he finally came to a stop when his shaft was coming into an abrupt halt against the entrance of her womb. A loud, guttural grunt escaped Jessy's lips, feeling like her whole belly just had been knocked a bit further up into her. And it would not be the last time she felt that way.</p><p>Alex was not interested in getting stopped. With fevered grunts and needy thrusts there was just one thing on his mind: Pushing himself to the hilt inside of her... all the way, no space left, balls deep. And so he kept battering against her like a ram to the door, pushing that tight ring inwards again and again with each rough kiss of his cock with the entrance to her womb, each time getting rewarded with a louder and louder grunt, moan or gasp by the large woman before him.</p><p>But there was only so much one woman could take at a time, even more so with tension inside her body growing. Heat, bliss and sparks rushing through her body as she was trying to hold still and do what Mommy told her. Even if that meant digging her hands into the ground and holding on while her belly was bulged out.</p><p>With his hands against her abs he could feel it, the tension, the muscles he felt pushing down on his cock, twitching against the tip of his shaft and wringing against it, but the further he pushed in, the more he could feel the skin stretching, could in a brush against her belly how he was shaping her out into his shape. His breathing got heavier at the thought, his hips just moving that much more rougher.</p><p>Ultimately, there was only so long Jessy could hold out. One thrust, the ring bulging in, opening up more and more as it kept gripping on him until it ultimately could not hold him anymore. A loud grunt escaped both their mouths as the fat tip of his cock smashed right into the back wall of her womb, stretching it out, molding it out and those impressive muscles on her belly had to take the shape of his cock. Finally, his balls came crashing against her glutes, a loud smack echoing through the shag as hips collided with ass. </p><p>Jessy mewled out, her eyes wide open in shock, her whole body trembling all over as the sensation rushed up her spine into her head. She felt dizzy, lightheaded and she wondered what she did that Mommy punished her so... even if, like a second lighting bolt shooting up her spine, pleasure came rushing into her head. </p><p>There was no holding him back anymore. Pulling back the farthest he could he just started slamming away at her. He wanted to make her moan, make her mewl for him as he just smashed his hips into her, burying his cock as deep as was possible into her. Faster and faster until the sound of their hips meeting was like an applause. </p><p>And groans and moans he earned from her, more with each thrust, her head tongue starting to pull out while the mask on the side of her head started to wobble free from all the harsh movement. With a clutter it fell to the ground, just in time when Alex's dick started pulsing deep inside of her.</p><p>He had no idea how long he could really hold on. With every thrust, he could feel her twitch around him, her powerful muscles clamping and down and wring him out. If he didn't know better he thought she was milking him. Maybe she was... either way, she was getting what he wanted as he lost any sense of holding back, thrusting into her until he could feel his own muscles burn.</p><p>Her voice didn't keep down anymore, moans spilling out freely, almost screaming out until she started loudly whimpering "Mummy.. mummy... mummy... Mummy!" With a harsh thrust, he suddenly pushed himself to the hilt, his balls dragging up into his body as their cargo started to rush into her. In the same moment, a firework lit up in Jessy's head, her head falling backwards as her whole body was washed through by a twitch, pleasure ringing through every pore, her eyes fluttering as she screamed out "MOMMY!" </p><p>Warmth washed over Alex's crotch as he held himself tight into her, feeling her walls convulse around his shaft, making sure that really every drop he could muster in that moment would spurt right into her belly, filling her womb and swelling her belly. </p><p>For a moment, they stayed like that, both panting, both heaving. With a bit of effort, Alex was the first to move again, pulling himself back little by little until his cock finally popped free from her cunt, the excess of his load flowing out immediately. For a moment, he stumbled in place looking down on her, seeing her expression and remembering her cry...</p><p>"Dear?" He asked, seeing her raise her head, looking up to him with obedient eyes... not even a few minutes ago she had almost driven an ax through his body... "We are not done yet~" He purred with a grin as he walked over to the stand and grabbed the camera.</p>
<hr/><p>Halloween was over. Long by now. The sun was rising slowly, red light shedding onto the scene in this little shag in the forest. Alex, wearing nothing but a scratchy old sweater, was throned on top of the singular chair in the living room of the shag, sitting with his curvy legs spread and filming downwards. His would-be murderer sitting between his legs with her head bobbing up and down around the first few inches of his cock while he steadily held the camera onto it</p><p>Cum was covering her hair, her face, her body. The clothes she had worn, save for her boots and the mask that she had once again put at the side of her face, were all torn up, lying in tathers somewhere around this housing. It took a whole night of payback... but with his free hand jerking the base of his shaft, he pumped a meager final load, ordering in a surprisingly feminine voice. "Drink it down, darling." as he noticed the battery symbol on his camera starting to blink red.</p><p>A satisfied smirk played around his mouth as he pressed end recording, running his hands through the messy hair of the girl before him when he pulled out his cock from her mouth with a loud pop. She blinked, somewhat tired, still obedient as she just whispered with a questioning look: "Mommy?" </p><p>Well, what now? Looking down at his little killer lover, he slowly stood up, feeling his legs a little bit wobbly as he leaned forward a little bit to stroke her cheek. "Let's go home, dear."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked the story please follow me on <a href="https://twitter.com/NsfwSaia">Twitter!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>